Friday the 13th: Mother's Day
Friday the 13th: Mother's Day is a 1994 novel written by Eric Morse and published by Berkley Books. It is currently disputed as to the identity of Eric Morse as two authors Dan Foxx and William Pattison both claim to have written the Camp Crystal Lake series. Official Summary Once there was a boy named Jason Voorhees who drowned at a summer camp when the counselors weren't watching. First, his mother got revenge. Then, Jason rose from the grave. And now, everyone knows you can't kill a legend... but a legend can kill you. Billy Boone and his friends were fearless. Why else would they go camping at Crystal Lake? They had heard all the gruesome stories about Jason. And they knew why Jason wore a hockey mask-Jason had a face only a mother could love. But there are a few things Boone and his friends don't know about Jason. Like whatever happened to his mother's decapitated head? How did his hockey mask get into the hands of a local hunter? And why is the hunter trying to kill every teenager at the camp? Because it's Mother's Day. And Jason's mom doesn't want flowers or candy... She wants corpses. ''PLOT: '' Carly McDonnell is a young teen from the nearby area, who agrees to go to Camp Crystal Lake, under the mistaken impression that it has been declared "SAFE". She is persuaded by her friend, Billy Boone, to go camping with his friends, in which she agrees, since he has already told her mother about going. Meanwhile at Camp Crystal Lake, a construction worker, named Joe Travers is possessed by Jason's spirit when he is trapped in a mud pool on a rainy night and comes across the hockey mask, belonging to Jason. He puts it on, and is killed in the possession. Jason has fully taken him over. As Carly leaves her mother, the day before Mother's Day, she is nagged and worried for by her mother, who still has fears about Crystal Lake, and suspicions about Billy Boone, due to his motorcycle, and "Bad Boy" antics. She lets Carly go camping anyway, despite her fears. Carly meets up with her best friend, Suzanne, a cute red-headed girl, Suzanne's hippyish boyfriend Kyle, Paul Sexton, an attractive college jock, his roommate, the rather chunky, mama's boy, Albert, and of course, Billy who usually goes by his last name "Boone". Carly and Suzanne also worry about the fun they will have on the trip when Boone shows up with Monique Dufy, a strawberry-blonde French foreign exchange student, who is seen as prissy and snobbish. The group of teens head to Crystal Lake and make way to a gas station that has vast amounts of Crystal Lake forrest behind it. They meet the owner, Ned Varner, who lives in a nearby cottage with his elderly mother. He acts as a harbinger to the teens, and freaks them out (especially the squeamish Albert) about the horrors of Crystal Lake, however Boone urges the kids to ignore him. The kids make their way to some cabins, and get set up. Carly is developing a slight crush on Paul, while trying to compete with the flirtatious Monique, who also has affections towards Boone. Kyle and Suzanne continuously have sex, and meditate for the beginning of the trip. Boone and Paul's immature antics often repulse the girls, and scare Albert. Later that night at the campfire, the kids talk about the legend of Jason Voorhees. The night winds down, and Carly and Paul, showing mutual attractions to each other, begin to make out by the lake on the dock. Paul rushes Carly to have sex, but she refuses, and Paul harshly blows her off, and proceeds to go skinny dipping, leaving Carly to get scared by Boone, and her rushing back to the cabins. Her and Monique develop an understanding of eachother, while Albert fears the campgrounds. He even has nightmates where leech like bugs are eating at his flesh after being seduced by Monique. The next morning the group swims and hangs out by the lake for the most of the day, while Albert contemplates calling his mother for Mother's Day. Carly and Paul race through the forrest, in which Paul wins, due to his heavily competative nature. The rest of the group, excluding Kyle and Suzanne, go back to the camp, when while meditating together, both of their throats are slashed by possessed Joe Travers. Paul continues to run through the forrest to excerise, while Albert looks for a payphone back at the gas station. When he can barely get in touch with his parents, he tries to use Ned Varner's phone in his cottage. However, Albert panics when he discovers Ned Varner is hoarding his mother's dead body. Ned tries to attack Albert, who pleads to not say a word, but comes into contact with Joe Travers who proceeds to stab and gut Albert with a hunting knife. Paul runs into Joe as well, but is unable to run and is pinned to a tree with a hunting knife after a rigerous chase in the woods. Boone and Monique go for a canoe ride at night, and Boone rocks the canoe, trying to scare her. Monique begins to rock the canoe as Boone stands as payback, and he falls into the lake. Boone doesn't come up out of the lake, and Joe Travers, in Jasons mask instead comes up and repeatedly stabs Monique in the stomach. Boone finally comes up from the lake and flees when he finds Monique dead. he runs back to camp to escape with Carly who has found several of the bodies over the woods. When they try to fight off and flee from Crystal Lake, Travers shoots Boone in the face with a shotgun, leaving Carly to fend for herself. She stumbles upon a grave where a hand grabs her ankles (hence the book cover) but she finds she is only hallucinating due to trauma. She is able to get to the Varner cottage and destroy get the mask off of Travers' body, and he then dies from the injuries he sustained while possessed by Jason. Carly escapes Crystal Lake in the aftermath after sleeping in a canoe on the lake. The following novel "Jason's Curse" reveals that Carly made it back to Newkirk and went on to Harvard. She'd traded letters with her old friend Kelly Boone, revealing the cause of her brother's death. The unoffical fifth novel "The Mask of Jason Voorhees" reveals that Carly is under the care of a psychiatrist named Dr. Wimmer, who is treating many Jason Voorhees survivors including Megan Garris and Tina Shepard. Category:Novels Category:Literature Category:Lists of deaths Category:Camp Crystal Lake Series